pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hide-And-Seek/archive 2
Thanks man :) Hide-And-Seek :Np... I think I did it right. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:04, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Like completly fine to me imo.. Time to start fresh.. yeah! Hide-And-Seek :I don't know how to add a second archive now though... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:09, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Doesn't matter. thanks for the help anyways. I gotta go for now, peace Hide-And-Seek :One other pointer, since frvwfr2 has demonstrated how to archive your user page, do you know how to make your own custom signature? I am happily willing to explain how if you want. And I'm also willing to go through what is allowed and what isn't allowed in signatures. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:11, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Nope, I don't know how to make a signature. If you could help, that'd be great. Thanks. Hide-And-Seek :goto preferences, nickname, type in the wiki code for your sig, and check use raw signature. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 20:34, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Where can I find wiki codes for sig? Mattie :your sig has to reflect your username. image tag is , font tag is text , and you know for links. —''The preceding not-so awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 Fails. 20:41, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::He beat me to it. Just had to do it Skakid man, you know I'm one for humour... =P ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 20:09, 9 August 2007 (CEST) Guild Do you happen to be or were you ever in OotS or whatever that tag was? The Paintballer (T/ ) 06:04, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Me? I'm not sure. I don't think so.... Hide-And-Seek Build:W/D PvE Tactics Warrior Just fyi, Strength doesn't affect critical hits, and the extra AP is meagre if I say so myself. Tactics is arguably better, providing party buffs and a self heal. Strength is only really useful for Enraging Charge, Flail, and possibly attack skills. Tycn 16:54, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Tycn is right. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 21:10, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ::Thank you someone who understands and tested it Tomoko 09:49, 6 September 2007 (CEST) :::Vote removed. Even though that extra 5 damage is key :p -Auron 13:36, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::::No Sup Strength, gfg. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:21, 7 September 2007 (CEST) Oh wow, what a freakin surprise, the build is less than 2.5 anyways. So, if your going to spam shit on my talk page and the build doesnt even last, dont bother, k? Btw, 5 damage is actually very useful, if you count up how much extra damage against monks. You use attack skills like 20 times, thats another 80 damage, forcing them to use skills, wasting their energy, therefore having a better change of killing them. gg. :In PvE, strength is only useful if you're using strength skills. 20 attack skills would take probably a couple minutes to use(considering CD,Energy,Adren, and attack times). so basically you're glorifying something that adds 40 dpm. Now the build IS bad, but at least learn about some usage.Bob fregman 00:54, 12 September 2007 (CEST) ^I'm saying over time. Continous use of skills, let's say 4 per 10 seconds, that's 24 per minute. That's still a lot more pressure. 24 x 4 = nearly 100. That's 100 more damage, causing him to use more skills, perhaps in fact killing him. Strength = good for you. Hide-And-Seek 03:24, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :Strength is good for skills and for something useful to put any extra points in, but a lack of strength is a horrible reason to vote low on a build, unless it's using a skill like Enraging Charge that necessitates high strength. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:31, 12 September 2007 (CEST) Idfc, It was a shit build, and the use of low str, as I like high str, made me vote low. Don't insult my opinions. Hide-And-Seek 03:32, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :"that's 24 per minute. That's still a lot more pressure" in this case, your oppinion is wrong. 24 per minute is not alot of pressure.Bob fregman 22:04, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Sign your comments Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. Thanks. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 01:53, 8 September 2007 (CEST) ^^ Blow me Grinch XD Hide-And-Seek 04:00, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Signature Test Hide-And-Seek 15:21, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Test 2 :P Hide-And-Seek 15:21, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Winrar? I do believe so, good sir. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 16:49, 16 September 2007 (CEST) XD. Finally, now I'm officially apart of SoD. Cookie plox Grinch? Hide-And-Seek 02:21, 17 September 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AHide-And-Seek&diff=251989&oldid=251762 Not acceptable as per PvX:ARCHIVE. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:38, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Yeah I'm in an alliance with Textual Harassment kTHX. Did you need something?P C Gamer 17:23, 18 November 2007 (CET) Nope, just checking. I know who you are :) By the way, you're a really cool guy ^^ Don't think you might remember me though... we never really talked much, you were always away doing stuff. Anyways, if Mattie rings a bell, whoo. If not, whatever. Don't tell Aaron/Cat/Grim/Lauren/Blas. They all hate me lol. Well, maybe not Blas, but the others do. And I hate em too.. Hide-And-Seek 19:20, 18 November 2007 (CET) :Yeah, I remember you. Been a while since I talked to you. Good to see you're still alive. KOT disbanded and I reformed it into Candy Mountain CharlieShun. But yeah, hit me up in game sometime. P C Gamer 19:39, 18 November 2007 (CET) lol, nice. I'll hit you up for sure, as soon as my good computer's internet is back to normal. For now.. I'm stuck with an 8 year old comp that can barely handle PvXwiki. Whoo. Anyways, Chicken wants to join your guild. So, yeah. Have fun with that, since everyone in kTHX hates him lmaoo. Hide-And-Seek 02:50, 19 November 2007 (CET) WaH snare Not stolen from observer mode, my guild has been running it for months and we hold halls all the time.--Goldenstar 17:45, 22 December 2007 (EST) lol Lol at ure archived page, I actually laughed out loud (then got bored and played GW) himynameisbobbyjoe 14:24, 11 January 2008 (EST) :That's cool i guess.. Hide-And-Seek 22:55, 11 January 2008 (EST) SH and mantra of conc are good on monks in TA — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:23, 26 January 2008 (EST) NPA It's a no-no. --71.229 15:08, 12 February 2008 (EST) :Eh, I don't really care. I'm still confused on what he was talking about. --20pxGuildof 21:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) Blankin' talk pages Can't do it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:56, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Lol I pwn u mattie. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:31, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Neither do I. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:36, 15 February 2008 (EST) cmon fgt - Rawrawr 14:23, 18 February 2008 (EST) Hi mattie Hi mattie, how are you, you monk for me, so hi mattie how are you, you blanking pages, hi mattie how are you. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 17:35, 19 February 2008 (EST) no u no u no u no u no u no u no u 84.9.10.165 13:39, 3 March 2008 (EST) no u! no u! PLEASE SIGN WITH 4 ~'s PANIC. Hide-And-Seek 19:22, 11 March 2008 (EDT) TBH i did get banned when you were with me in RA d1 =P - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 21:33, 27 March 2008 (EDT) NR 3 IS FINNISH AND IS OVEREXTENDING. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:05, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :srsly where are you respond. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::lol I barely come to wiki :p sorry fish <3. wiki is only good for 2 things, PvE farming builds which are good because I have no clue about them, because its lolPvE, and trolling people that get offended easily, aka Rapta. Hide-And-Seek 18:39, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::Someone's mad because they got blocked. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:58, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::That confirms it. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:21, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Mattie is a gud troller Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 15:07, 10 April 2008 (EDT) How much did That cost you? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:34, 9 April 2008 (EDT) FOUND U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:41, 11 April 2008 (EDT) hi m8 Nova 22:56, 18 April 2008 (EDT) wtf? Log on and Arena with me. Nigcakes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:38, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Ur late Get on, need ur voice. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 10:04, 26 April 2008 (EDT) =( I miss my mattehcakes =(. Buy WoW imho - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 13:10, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Youtube # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xEzGIuY7kw # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFPedGsqtrs # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya84HnPAlnY # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3Rl2QJwPjE - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:04, 9 May 2008 (EDT) # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFoyp71xw3w # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etC2DcSlTJk # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYXObIS5_AM - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:30, 9 May 2008 (EDT) # I dont understand? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmuxljOvBdU - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:42, 9 May 2008 (EDT) # This I understand. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ5BXbX7Bxs - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:49, 9 May 2008 (EDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzMhrBPSm5w Hide-And-Seek 19:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT) # TAKESHI CASTRE-UUU! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGuYojcmZpI - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:00, 9 May 2008 (EDT) This was awesome. He died about 15 seconds into the match but he's so brave... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Wow You could just tell me you were mattie. Also; swedish spike owns. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:47, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :I need you mattie, come on gw/msn please :) Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:07, 17 May 2008 (EDT) The guild You left me all alone, why >.>. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:49, 22 May 2008 (EDT) shock axe isnt perfect. so it doesnt get a perfect score. dont shit ur pants because i dont agree with you and stfu. Takeyourpills55 16:14, 15 June 2008 (EDT)